Summer's Kiss
by Garnite
Summary: When you are at your weakest point you find out what you're made of. The decision of whether or not you like it, is up to you. Rated M for future adult content.
1. Chapter 1

Summer's Kiss

Chapter 1  
Garnite

Disclaimer: I own the plot, story and everything else that is not owned by Takahashi. So don't sue, I don't own.

There were few things as hellish and hot, in Kagome's opinion, as a summer in Florida. The humidity came down on you like a sticky blanket. Her long, dark ebony hair stuck to wherever it could find a place to stick to. So few things were as annoying.

She eased to a stop at a stoplight and proceeded to put the sweaty, black mass attached to her head in a messy top bun.

The spot between her brows began to twinge when she went through today's work in her head. Absently rubbing the spot, she thought of the multi-family duplex she was trying to sell and other such properties. She thought of the difficult sellers and the even more cumbersome buyers. The twinge was a certified headache now. She made mental reminders about meetings, continuing education and did everything in her power to focus on work in general.

The blaring of horns made her jump and fumble to shift gears. "Dear Twitter, thinking at stop lights is a no go. Hashtag Advice." Kagome muttered as she sped through the light and crossed on to Interstate 4. The wind whipped at her face as she pushed the gas pedal to the floor and sped down the interstate.

When she arrived at her townhome she wanted two things: sleep and a big glass of wine. She compromised and grabbed the wine bottle from the chilling rack in her dining room and crossed into the kitchen to retrieve a glass. Her townhome was just that, hers. It's dark color and artifacts from all walks of life spoke of her intriguing style and her love for diverse cultures. Some knickknacks she harassed friends to pick up when they traveled without her, some she picked up on her own.

She plopped onto her office chair with a contented sigh and sipped wine. She ran through her emails and networking sites. When she felt the knot forming in the back of her neck she placed her fingers over it and worked it. While the computer sucked pictures from her camera she padded into her bathroom and started the water for a warm bath. As the water sloshed into the tub she sipped wine and prepared herself. It was time to unwind and let it all out. Every night Kagome had the same routine, and when the wine was present she always slept better. She dropped her clothes on the bathroom tile and dipped her toes in the water.

When she slid into the tub she felt the tears track down her cheeks simultaneously. This had been a routine for the past few months, which in comparison was a far cry better than her routine before. When Inuyasha left eight months ago she was annihilated. She dove into work and shoved everything and everyone under. A few wine bottles, even more drunk nights, an emotional break down and one therapist later she resigned herself to an evening routine of letting it all out.

She let her head ease back as more tears came and her memories flooded her. She accepted the pain as it came.

Morning

When the sun rose Kagome was already three steps ahead. She moved around her kitchen to the sounds of raunchy jazz. Her cell phone chirped once and it was to her ear. "Sango, my love."

"My God, do you have to be so cheery in the morning?" the groggy, good-natured voice of her best friend quipped. "It's disturbing."

"Carpe diem!" Kagome giggled.

"Yeah well I haven't seized jack shit since college, so I don't want to hear it."

Kagome chuckled. "I'm telling you, abandon Miroku and the studio. Run away with me, we'll seize the entire east coast."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Sango muttered. Kagome didn't miss the smile in her tone or the 'I want the west coast' she mumbled under her breath. "So what do you have planned for today?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Work, duh. What else do I do?"

"On a Saturday? Kagome, c'mon! For the past couple months you've been 'busy' with work. Come to the Gallery tonight. I won't take 'no' for an answer. Be there." And then there was silence.

Kagome frowned at her phone then stalked over to a calendar. "It's Saturday? Well, shit."

Sighing she grabbed her breakfast and headed to her office. She was going to get something done if it killed her. Her phone chirped and it was, once again, to her ear. "Kagome speaking."

"Hello," a man's voice made of silk purred into the phone. "I'd like to look at the property you have listed on Lake Butler."

Kagome hopped into her chair. "Alright then, what time would you like to meet at the property?"

"Twelve o'clock." And the connection went dead.

"No, I don't need your name, not at all." Kagome grumbled.

Afternoon

Twelve o'clock came all too soon and the summer heat was not on hiatus like the weatherman promised. Kagome bob and weaved through traffic. The black sports car making quick work of the sharp lane changes. Kagome went over her main selling points. As one of Florida's top real estate agent, she knew how to sell. She swung into the gates of the Butler Preserve and sped through the community.

She sure as hell didn't get to the top by being late or taking heed to speeding limits. There were a few finished houses and a smattering houses that were still being built. Gauging the streets and very little pedestrian traffic she gave the gas pedal a little more push; she despised being late. Her mouth dropped as she recognized the sleek Mercedes in the driveway of her listed property.

"Son of a bitch." Kagome growled as she whipped her car beside the aforementioned Mercedes and shoved herself out of her own vehicle. Leather briefcase in one hand, and the other shutting the door, she marched deliberately to the front door. The lock box still hung undisturbed on the door handle. She felt eyes on her and turned around sharply. Gray eyes met with golden brown and she felt a pull in her heart.

Her mind was racing and she could hardly keep up. She thought of Inuyasha and then Rin. She thought of double dates, baby-sitting, dinners and vacations. Her heart pulled for her once best friend and confidant other than Sango. She stared him down and decided a scowl fit the situation best. The slight breeze sent her hair sailing in the wind.

"Kagome." He was in front of her now, taking in the sight of her scowling down at him while her hair danced wildly in the breeze with the Mediterranean house at her back. While his mask of indifference could fool anyone, she noted the concern in his voice. Her name passed through his lips softly and with ease.

She squared her shoulders and met him eye to eye. "Sesshomaru." She said his name cold and flat.

His eyes narrowed. "Why distant and cold?" he took another step closer. "Am I to be locked out of your life eternally because of my half-brother's idiot mistakes?"

That startled her. "N-no. I don't know."

His face never wavered. His golden eyes scrutinized her and she knew it. She was readable and she hated it. "Kagome, don't be foolish. We have been friends for quite some time. You haven't spoken to me or returned my emails in months. I had to have my assistant call you and make an appointment." The latter part of his sentence was laced with disgust.

"What was I supposed to do?" She demanded.

He looked her square in the eye. "Trust me." He brushed pass her and to the doorway. "I'd like to see the property now."

Evening

Kagome stared at herself in the mirror that evening. The little black dress clung to her body appreciatively. Her long, dark locks twirled at the ends. She had done her makeup in a minimalistic style. She felt plain. More than that, she felt foolish. She shouldn't be attending this stupid gallery function. Hell, she hadn't been to the Gallery in over eight months. She hadn't seen anyone but Sango, and recently Sesshomaru, in the same amount of time. Time seemed to fly by her as she scrutinized her reflection and came up with half hearted reasons as to why she shouldn't go.

Her heart sank at the realization that Inuyasha would be there. She felt the pain nipping away at her composure. She let a frustrated sigh out. She wanted to dredge out any excuse to keep from attending this event. Her pride won in the end.

Grabbing her purse, and all necessary essentials, she headed to her car. Getting behind the wheel she steeled herself and looked at the rearview mirror. "Show him what the fuck he is missing."

Kagome pulled into The Gallery's parking lot and paid the valet. She walked to the entrance of The Gallery with her nerves doing the jitterbug up and down her spine. He is here I know it, she thought glumly to herself. She huffed, lifted her chin and sauntered into The Gallery like she owned the place. Bitch in a little black dress, she thought with as much confidence as she could muster. She entered the crowd smoothly. Tuxedos, suits, gowns, cocktail dresses- it was a variety of a crowd. Then again, The Gallery was known to be a diverse place for artists and businessmen alike.

She received meaningful looks from a few women and didn't bat an eyelash as she stared them down. She radiated confidence and success- because that's who she was in a nutshell. Kagome was success and confidence personified. She depended on confidence for a living. A woman wearing makeup like a cake glared at her, she arched her brow in return. Not even worth it.

Kagome scanned the crowd as she swung by the bar. "Bartender," she called. "Give me something good and sexy."

A man with rich black hair tied in a short ponytail responded with a raise of his equally dark brow. He ambled up to her side of the bar with a smile. "Kagome, it's nice to see you among the living."

"I was dead?" She joked and on the inside she already knew the answer; yes, she had been dead. That confidence she depended upon for work was exhausted daily doing just that: work.

The man laughed. "Good and sexy, huh? Is that how you're feeling tonight?"

Kagome arched her brow once more. "Miroku, if I didn't know better I'd say you were hitting on me."

Miroku gave her a bland stare. "Kagome, I've been hitting on you since high school."

"And you'd think you'd learn." Sango sauntered in beside Kagome. "Besides," she directed to Kagome. "I hear he has a jealous girlfriend who doesn't like to share. I'd be mighty careful."

Miroku grinned. "Yes, that I do. One must wonder why though. No woman is dumb enough to challenge her." With that he took his leave to serve beer to a few men on the other end of the bar.

Sango smirked after him then shifted her attention to her best friend. "Kagome, how are you feeling?"

"Like I need something strong and stiff, quick." Kagome quipped.

Sango was silent for a beat, letting her eyes roam over the crowd. "You saw Sessho today?" she tried to make the question seem casual and failed miserably.

Kagome sighed but let the 'coincidence' of the question slide. "Yes, yes I did."

"How did that go?" Sango provided.

Gray eyes slid towards her. "Horrid."

Her heart clenched when she saw him. There he was, sexy, rough and dangerous. At six foot-two inches, with long locks of licorice, he was quite the presence in the room; she had to give it to him. The blonde that hung languidly at his arm was not tasteful, to say the least. Perhaps, one would even go as far to say that the blonde ruined the look Inuyasha was going for. She shifted her eyes before they could meet his. He was staring at her and she knew it.

Turning her back on him she faced the bar. "Sango," she started, instantly gaining her friend's attention. "Can I run? Please?"

Sango frowned. "What?" she passed her eyes over the crowd and picked him out immediately. "Oh. Kagome, you have to be stronger than that. Don't go."

Kagome took the shot glass that had been placed in front of her and knocked it back. "Sango, even the strongest of the strong have weak points." She felt claustrophobic. She took leave from her friend and sought out one of the many balconies of The Gallery.

The air outside wasn't much cooler than inside, but the solitude helped. Shoving her fingers through her hair she desperately tried to sort through the emotions in her head. She felt foolish for coming to The Gallery; of course he already had a replacement. Naturally, he would bring her here… even if she were a stupid bimbo.

She did her best to remain calm and complacent. Looking over the grounds of The Gallery. It was an old Southern Plantation at one time. The acres were no longer covered in crops or servants quarters. Statues and metal absteracts replaced the aforementioned. People meandered around aimlessly. A couple near the edge of the woods started doing something unmentionable. Kagome case her sight toward the house, which was now The Gallery.

It was beautiful and certainly made a statement. She imagined that was what Sesshomaru was going for when he bought the old Plantation. It was stark white and stood tall at three stories. There two porches, front and back, both currently out of her sight, but she knew they were there. She loved the rocking chairs that adorned them. Her favorite thing about the old home was the East and West terrace. She could easily walk out on to one to see the sun rise and, at due time, walk to the other one and watch it set. It always humbled her in the same ways mountains had as a child in Japan.

"Kagome." The voice startled her, even though she knew its owner.

"Yes, Sessho?"

Sesshomaru froze. "Did you… did you just call me 'Sessho'?"

Kagome frowned and tossed her head back at him. "Yes, I always do."

"You haven't." He pointed out. His steps were quiet clicks upon the stone until he was beside her. He saw her pain, anguish and embarrassment. "Kagome, you look stunning."

Kagome did her best to smile. "Thank you. I tried." She allowed herself to look at him. Much like Inuyasha he was sexy and dangerous. However, Sesshomaru had a different air to him. When he spoke he was eloquent and when he walked he was elegant. His platinum blonde hair cascaded gently and gave him more of an angelic look versus Inuyasha's abrasive demon. His golden orbs were decisive and cold. Lingering on that thought she looked back out to the woods.

"It hurts you that he is here?"

She didn't have an answer. They both knew the answer to that question.

"Kagome," his voice was softer now but she knew that face, that angelic face with flat golden eyes stayed the same. "You can't let him do this to you."

"Do what?" She responded weakly.

From her peripheral vision she could see his eyes almost roll. "If you want to burn your bridge with me, Kagome, then do so. But do not try to- forgive me- bullshit me. It's irritating and dishonorable." As if to drive the nail home and emphasize his irritation he shoved his hands in his suit pockets and waited for a reply.

"This isn't closing a deal on a house or selling a piece, Sesshomaru." She said it with a bite and regretted it almost instantly. "The matters of the heart aren't meant to be dealt with by indifference and militant tactics."

"I am not advising you on your life as a business man." He shot at her. "I am nothing more than a concerned friend." It seemed as though he was saying that more for his own benefit than hers.

She stood with fine, elegant posture. And anyone who knew the way her dear friend did also knew in the same token that it was her stubborn stance. So they stood together, alone, on the terrace taking in the summer air. The night was as moody as she was, stars were blinking furiously and a breeze kicked up every once and awhile. Guilt finally settled in the pit of her stomach. She had to be the one to bite the bullet and break the silence.

"I'm sorry." She breathed.

He didn't move. He acknowledged her words with a simple curt nod whilst staring at the treetops as far as the eye could see. "For?"

Her gray eyes slid toward him. "Really, Sessho? Really? Is that necessary?"

He smirked and she knew then that everything would be okay. She sighed. "I'm sorry for being a horrid bitch and a rotten friend."

He arched a brow. "Continue."

She looked at him dead on now. "Oh go fuck yourself."

He made a face. "That would be terribly difficult and far too much work than simply seducing a woman. And you shouldn't use such crude language. It isn't very becoming of you."

"Oh, high and mighty Sessho. I'm so sorry to use such foul words in the presence of your elegance!" She gasped dramatically.

He allowed a chuckle. "It's a good thing you didn't chose acting as a career." They joined in a laugh.

Sesshomaru was glad to see that they had found their friendship again. After all, it took way too much work for it to begin in the first place. He scowled as he skimmed through memories. He had been a loner and an outcast all of his life. So when this girl plopped herself at his lunch table and informed him that they would be friends, it was annoying. It had been annoying when she invited him to hang out. It had been completely unnerving when she began dating his half brother as well.

However irritating she might have been back then, and still is now, he was glad that he finally let her in. He found that having a few friends was okay. Even if they were irritating, time consuming, crude or perverted and absurdly stubborn.

"Hey talk, dark and scowling. Whatcha thinking about?"

He blinked. "Memories."

"Aw, feeling nostalgic?"

He looked down at her. Kagome's eyes sparkling with laughter and her lips twitching with the desire to taunt. "Not quite. To feel nostalgic I'd have to first be happier in my memories than I am now."

"And you aren't?" Kagome probed.

He nodded. "And I am not."

She smiled. "That's good! You deserve to be happy."

"Well ain't this cute." A rude, harsh voice skidded all conversation to a halt.

Kagome and Sesshomaru mirrored facial expressions of annoyance. He noted the flood of color on her face and damned his half brother for it. He saw the flicker of fear, hurt and embarrassment make a slideshow across her face. Kagome turned to the night again while he turned to his half brother.

"What do you want Inuyasha?"

Alright ya'll! The chapter was revised 11/23/2012. I've suggested everyone who has already read the chapters to please re-read them because some info has been edited. Hooray!


	2. Chapter 2

Summer's Kiss  
Chapter 2

By: Garnite

Note: The disclaimer in Chapter 1 is upheld throughout the entire story.

Also, thank you very much for the reviews & the honor of adding my story to your favorites. Every bard needs a good audience! Enjoy.

While Kagome was busy with an inward battle, the brothers shot short, snide comments at each for what seemed like hours. She swore she could feel herself shivering, but not from the weather. Staring at the woods before her she tried to come to some rationale as to why things were the way they were. She couldn't possibly force herself to stop loving Inuyasha, what human being could? She couldn't erase the memories nor was she sure that she would, given the opportunity. Her hands cupped her elbows and gently played a rhythm against her skin.

"Are you falling for your _best friend_ Snow Flake?" Inuyasha taunted. The blonde tilted her head in confusion.

"He is referring to my deft ability to control myself and my emotions; an ability which he mocks because he doesn't possess it." Sesshomaru addressed the blonde, ignoring his half brother.

"Believe me, I want nothing _you_ have." Inuyasha shot back then raked his eyes over Kagome with a smirk. "Looks like you want my sloppy seconds."

"Sloopy?" The dueling brothers were shocked at the sound of her voice.

Kagome put on a smirk of her own and turned to face the bastard of her turmoil. "I agree. You were sloppy." She couldn't see Sesshomaru's face, but she had an idea that it looked highly amused- well, as humored looking, as Sesshomaru could seem.

Inuyasha 's mouth dropped. "Oh, you're full of shit Kagome. That's okay, you weren't good anyway."

Kagome deliberately arched a brow. "I can only work with what I'm given." She stepped forward and locked eyes with him. "Now before you even attempt to have a word slinging contest with me, Inuyasha, remember I _always_ win. I realize your maturity level hasn't quite reached your age level yet but you should really remember who you're fucking with." She pumped out the words slowly and effectively. She took one step closer. "I'd appreciate it if you left me alone."

Without missing a beat she turned away from Inuyasha and sauntered a few feet before turning back. "And that includes staring at me instead of your… date."

_Hours later…_

She dropped her keys on a small end table by the doorway and then stared at the end table. It was a dark wood piece, ornately carved and topped with marble. It was imported from Egypt and given to her by Sesshomaru. Her lips twitched as the night's events replayed in her head. The look on Inuyasha's face has been infinitely priceless.

Sighing contently she padded down the hall, through the living room and into her master bedroom. She could admit that she had a relatively fun evening; despite the hiccups. She loved having friends back in her life and it made her feel stronger. She knew the show she put on for Inuyasha was entirely that- a show. Not lying, she amended to herself as she slipped out of the black dress. She did want Inuyasha to leave her alone. She just didn't feel as confident as she let on. _Sometimes all you can do is take baby steps, _Kagome reminded herself. _Fake it til 'ya make it. _

Leaving the dress and other garments on the floor she padded into the bathroom. She started the bath and turned to stare at herself in the full-length mirror. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she wasn't disgusting either. She turned profile, examining her imperfections. Sure, she had love handles and her thighs were a little thick. She could work on those things.

And then it dawned on her. Inuyasha may be sexy or gorgeous in his own right, but he has flaws much bigger than hers. She could work out and reduce the love handles; he couldn't make himself a good person. It was his personality that made him ugly.

Slowly Kagome dropped to her knees and scooted close to the mirror. She stared at her own reflection. "Am I ugly? Truly ugly?" she asked of the room, not hopeful of retort. She tilted her head and touched her index finger to the reflection of her cheek. "You let him make you weak inside, make you feel ugly and worthless." She told herself plainly. "But you're above that now."

She got up and slipped into the steaming water until she was chin deep. Tears dripped slowly from either eye. "Why do I still love him?"

_Morning…I_

The harsh battering of the door stirred her; the sheer coldness from the water jerked her upright. She hissed a few choice words and bolted from the tub to the bath mat. Wrapping a towel around her frame she made a dash for the door. She peeked into the peephole and saw a very concerned (or perturbed, you really couldn't tell) looking Sesshomaru.

She swung the door open. "How long have you been banging on my door?!"

"How long have you been hearing me do so?" he asked incredulously. Upon noticing the towel, pruned skin and wet hair he waved her back. "Go get clothed, I see you still fall asleep in the tub."

Kagome trotted back to her room. "Yeah, I see **and hear** that you're still an abrasive bastard when you want something." She called from her room.

He purchased a seat on her dark patterned couch. "That shall never change." He responded good-naturedly.

"What do you want anyway?"

Sesshomaru blinked.

"Well?"

And then he tilted his head as he racked his brain. He had been so fraught with worry when Kagome didn't answer her phone or his knocking at the door that he had long since forgot why he came here.

"Hello?" she came back out and lemon grass with a hint of citrus crept into his oratory senses.

He eased back and looked at her. "I haven't the faintest idea; I've forgotten."

It was Kagome's turn to blink. "You're fucking weird."

He made a face as she made her way to the kitchen. "Why must you talk that way?"

"Why must you only react when I talk that way?" Kagome fired back.

Sesshomaru sulked. "It's revolting, really." He studied her home. He'd been used to Kagome's style- it was akin to his own. She didn't have his taste for lavish though. He moved to look over her music collection. She still had a little bit of every genre- country, jazz, classical, rock, metal, ska and hip-hop. So her home and music choices had not changed. Part of his best friend was still there. His heart felt relief and the tension in his shoulders released a tad. He'd never verbalize it.

He heard her small, dainty feet hitting the tile in the dining room to enter the living room. As she plopped on to the couch he moved to study the pictures anchored on the wall that was perpendicular to the wall where the entertainment center had been placed. His body froze from shock and his mouth parted with an audible gasp.

Kagome's head whipped up and her eyes latched on to him. "What's wrong?"

He said nothing and gave way to no emotion. Kagome sprung up from the couch and came to his side. "Are you okay?"

His eyes were fixed on the wall. She followed his gaze and her heart dropped for him. She stared, as he did, at the photo on the wall. It was of them, Rin and Kya. Kya was Sesshomaru's former wife. Kagome slipped her hand into his and squeezed in a show of support. It took awhile before he squeezed back.

"Sessho…" she started quietly. "I'm sorry. Its just… there is a limited number of pictures… _happy_pictures… well," she scrambled to find a way to explain. "Happy for _me_ that is and-"

"It is fine, Kagome." He had long since released his hand from her hold. "I understand. I do," he insisted when she started shaking her head. "But I must ask, have you spoken with her recently?"

Kagome pressed her lips together. "No."

Sesshomaru's brow twitched, almost frowned. "Oh. Then why…?"

"Because, it is a picture of a happy time and I don't have many that don't involve… him."

Sesshomaru looked at her now. He noticed for the first time that she looked exhausted. Her face was fresh without make up and it looked as if she hadn't slept in days. Her eyes were ringed with red and puffy. He gave her a meaningful look, the conversation about his ex-wife forgotten for another time. "Kagome, you're letting him have too much power over you."

He saw her chin tilt up and prepared for a sparring match- verbal or physical.

Sesshomaru's heart cinched and his shoulders stiffened once more when her chin fell. "Kagome…"

She looked at him. "Do you love Kya?"

The question struck him off guard. "No, no I do not. I don't think I could if I tried."

Kagome fidgeted with the hem of her nightshirt. "Did you ever love her?"

Now Sesshomaru frowned. "Where are you going with this?" He had no wish to discuss Kya, at all. It brought him too much pain.

"Just answer the question, please." She asked meekly.

His face was a mask of indifference again. "I cannot say for certain that I loved Kya." His eyes scanned her photograph. "I cared for her, certainly. I enjoyed having her as my wife, absolutely. But love, love is something I've only read in books. And," he sighed. "Too much has happened, changed, what have you. I am, and will most likely remain, incredibly bias."

"I can't make you understand then, Sessho. What Inuyasha did…" She lost the words she wanted as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks.

Sesshomaru stared at her for a few moments, unsure of what he should do. In high school Kagome had been over emotional and he wasn't interested in "friends" at all. Usually she'd just spew rotten things and he'd still there in silence. When they became the best of friends, he would hold her and sometimes rock her for comfort. And then she cut herself from his life altogether. He didn't know if this Kagome was one that wanted to spew and rant or if she wanted to be held.

His mind full of thoughts, he brushed her bangs away from her face and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around him and burrowed her face into his chest. He rested his cheek on the top of her head while he spoke softly to her. "Kagome, you've got to be stronger than this. You are stronger than this."

"It hurts…" Kagome mumbled.

"This I can assume with my sight. I am quite intelligent, you know." He was grateful for her giggle. "You need sleep."

She nodded into his chest. "I know."

"_Good _sleep."

"I know!" Kagome huffed.

He led her into her room and stood in the doorway. Once she was settled in bed she looked at him for a few quick, fleeting moments. Kagome gave him a weak smile. "I'll just take a quick nap. Good night Sesshomaru. Thank you."

He tipped his head and wished her a well rested nap.

She let her head fall against the pillow. She heard the door shut and the double-checking of the locks. The scent of lavender on her pillows drew her into a shallow slumber quickly.

_Hours passed…_

Sesshomaru pulled his Mercedes up the long drive way and nearly slammed it into a sterling silver Jetta. "What the hell is with my family and their German cars?" He muttered venomously as he swerved around it and into his garage. "Better yet, what is with my family and my place of residence?"

His heels hit the cement of his garage and he was soon gliding through the door, he was ready for a guerilla attack. But it never came. It only increased his suspicion of his younger half-brother. He eyed dark corners and small spaces suspiciously. He moved from the mudroom to the hall just before the foyer, moving slowly and seeking for something or someone.

"Are you looking for a burglar?" The sound of Inuyasha's voice was akin to nails screeching down a chalk board as far as Sesshomaru was concerned.

"No, I was merely looking for a pest and I seem to have located it." Sesshomaru turned to stare at Inuyasha. "Get out."

"Hey now Snow Flake, can't a brother just stop by?" Inuyasha said arrogantly while he displayed his arms out wide. "I mean after all, what's family if you can't visit?"

"_Half_-brother." Sesshomaru reminded him ruthlessly as he brushed passed him. "The only genes we share are the intelligent ones that you refuse to use."

"I'm plenty intelligent!" Inuyasha hollered after him and began to follow Sesshomaru up the winding staircase that was to the left of the foyer. "Dude! I'm fucking talking to you!"

Sesshomaru rounded on him. "Do _not_ take that tone with me, mongrel." He said low and deliberately. "Remember you are in my house, respect that or I'll toss your flea bag body back down the stairs."

Inuyasha snorted. "I can take what you can dish out, old timer." His snide comment hid the moment of fear they both knew he had witnessed.

Sesshomaru merely gave him a sneer. "You could only hope to, _child_."

"Funny think about you calling _me_ a child," Inuyasha started and followed Sesshomaru as he began hiking up the stairs anew. Both brothers made it to the landing of the second floor without even being winded. Sesshomaru swung to his right and headed towards his bedroom. "I'm older than Kagome you know."

"I'm aware of this." Sesshomaru conceded absent-mindedly. "Do remember that I've known her longer than you have."

"And she chose me, how does that feel?" Inuyasha said it with a satisfied grin.

Sesshomaru arched a brow. "She came to me first, how does that make you feel?" he slipped his jacket off and tossed it on his bed. He began working at his tie while he wandered the room aimlessly.

Inuyasha wore a scowl on his face. "Anyway." The scowl was replaced with his all too infamous arrogant grin. "You know you'll never replace me."

Sesshomaru spared him an over-the-shoulder glance. "What makes you think I would _want_ your leftovers? And," he became humored. "What makes you think that I haven't already replaced you? 'Sloppy.'" Sesshomaru reminded him with a smirk.

A tint of red began creep up along Inuyasha's neckline. A tell all sign that he was getting temperamental. _Just what I need_, thought Sesshomaru, _a good bout_.

"You're a real fuck face, you know that?"

"Oh, really Inuyasha," Sesshomaru started sarcastically. "Jealousy is a horrible look on anyone. Besides, we both know who is better in the bedroom. If I remember correctly," Sesshomaru feigned thought, pressed his index finger to his upper lip, and then allowed a smirk. "Ayame informed you of that, did she not, _Brother?_"

Inuyasha snarled. "You know for someone who demands respect, you sure as hell don't give a lot of it."

Sesshomaru shook his head. "I give respect to people who deserve it." He readied himself for an ill thought attack. "Selfish bastards like you don't deserve it."

Inuyasha charged forward. He slung his fist at Sesshomaru's cheek and Sesshomaru met it dead on. "Really _little brother_, you fight like a girl." He snatched Inuyasha's wrist and yanked him around until Inuyasha was on his knees in a submission hold.

Sesshomaru knelt down to his ear. "Seriously, Inuyasha? Attacking a United States Marine in his own home? How ill thought of you. Oh," he chuckled, "And you have no effect on Kagome any longer. Matter of fact, she hasn't once mentioned your name," he twisted Inuyasha's arm upwards, earning a grunt. "Especially when we make love."

Inuyasha started to struggle. Sesshomaru chuckled and released him.

"You fucking prick." Inuyasha seethed. "You just can't get your _own_woman, can you?"

Sesshomaru arched a brow once more. "Oh contraire little brother, remember this: I still had women pining for my bed even after I was wed."

Inuyasha clenched his fists for he was at a loss for words. Sesshomaru masked his face with indifference. "Inuyasha, you are a fool. I don't have to tell you what you did to Kagome was stupid and something you'll regret. You already regret it." Before Inuyasha could interrupt he continued. "If you didn't regret it you wouldn't have followed us on to the balcony. If you didn't regret it you wouldn't have gotten so worked up about me bedding her."

Inuyasha began to see red again. "It's none of your fucking business."

Sesshomaru pursed his lips. "Perhaps, but then why are you in my bedroom?"

He couldn't deny that he felt an immature sense of triumph when Inuyasha stormed out of the house. He settled himself into loungewear and strode up to his office. He sighed contently when he began working on the financial aspects of his business, forgetting about the incident from mere minutes before.

Alright! That's chapter two revised and donesky! YAY! After I'm done revising all of these chapters I'm gonna knocked chapters 5 & 6. Hopefully have them up for ya'll today. Woo!


	3. Chapter 3

Summer's Kiss  
Garnite

Chapter 3

_I could feel the steady jerk of steel against me and I could hear the machine's steel clicking as ammo was pushed forward. I heard screams and orders. I was in the middle of a war, not only physically, but mentally as well. I kept my face impartial to it all as I moved my weapon over the massive enemy artillery. They didn't stand a chance. Soon the group of hajjis fled. I rapped my fist on the roof of my convoy; we too left the scene of battle and left it for another day._

_We got to base late that evening or perhaps it was almost dawn; there was no way of telling. In my barracks I barely felt my armor coming off my body. The air stung my skin, which was coated with sweat and sand. It created a distinctive slim that only those across the pond could empathize with. I collapsed on this cot they jokingly called a bed. While I turned to face my ceiling I cursed the living arrangements. I heard artillery a few miles away. Tonight was going to be a long night._

_My mind wandered to my family back home. I stomped the longing in my heart down quickly. I thought of my wife and my newborn daughter. I hadn't even met my newborn daughter. I knew she had been named Rin and I knew she had been born a week ago. I received word from my commanding officer that she had been born when I came back from a mission. I had missed the phone call by mere hours._

_I thought of my best friend, Kagome. I missed her smile and her laugh. Her bright personality was so contagious. I could really have used it here. _

_I flipped on to my side and tried to sleep. Sleeping while in the Sand Box was nearly fucking impossible. I wanted to go home. We all did. But none of us could forget The Mission. We couldn't abandon it, either. _

_Every hour I was awakened by the blaring sound of the emergency horn. You could never tell at which warning you should throw your gear on and head to safety; most of the time we slept through the fucking alarms._

_It was then I felt my barrack quiver and I heard the blast. We had just been mortared._

Sesshomaru awoke covered in sweat and blindly tried to wipe off the feel of slim. His breath came in deep, rapid gusts; his lungs were unable to keep up and his head felt queasy. When his disorientation faded, he fell onto his back once more. He glanced at the clock and the digital numbers shouted four thirty am harshly. His shoulder was numb but he no longer tried to revive feeling in it anymore. The numbness came and went as it pleased.

He glared at the ceiling. Thinking of his daughter. _Oh, Rin. Where are you? Where has Kya taken you? I hope you're safe and happy. _He did his best to hold on to optimism. But she never left his thoughts.

Sighing he pushed himself up and headed into his bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror and shuddered. It had been some time since he had dreamt of the Sand Box and it was never close to a "pleasant" memory. He had fought for this country and did not regret it. When he donned his United States Marine Corps uniform he wore his blood stripes proudly.

He didn't speak of what happened back then, of the men he had lost and the men whose lives he had taken. There was no need to burden the regular American civilian with that information, for they could never understand. As far as military brothers and sisters went, he never had to say anything- they already knew. They could spot one another from a mile away. A simple nod stating, "I feel you, brother" or "I see you, sister".

Sesshomaru gingerly lifted his white Hanes shirt up and off his shoulder, turning profile to inspect his shoulder. The scar glared back at him defiantly. A bullet wound that reminded him of times he didn't want to remember. He imagined the fifteen bullet holes that should've gone down his side, the bullets he should have taken instead of his brothers. One day he would get tattoos of bullet holes running down his side in memory of them. He'd have to face those demons first.

He rolled his shoulder; still no feeling. Sighing he stepped into his shower and let the water rain down on him, willing the dreams and memories to fade away.

_Elsewhere in Central Florida…_

"Do you think I give a rotting rat's ass what your broker thinks?" Kagome snarled into her Black Berry. "Because I don't. So here's how this is going to go, you're seller is going to pay closing costs. My buyer is paying way too much for that piece of shit you call Mediterranean villa on a lake- please, it's a fucking pond!"

Kagome continued to brow beat and cuss as she swerved her way around town. Most thought of it as very unprofessional. But when you've risen to the rank she had and put in the time she had, very little reports got to The Board. And less of them were even read by The Board.

Slamming her car in park she shoved herself out of her vehicle. Giving her car a once over to make sure it was locked, she proceeded toward the building where she rented a desk.

"Yes, I expect your client to shell out a pretty pen- _don't _interrupt me. Yes, I expect your client to shell out a pretty penny because she's over charging the fucking house!" Kagome smiled and waved at the first floor receptionist, who barely blinked and waved back. "I'll say fuck whenever I please, _sir. _Now tell your client we won't negotiate. She sells us the house, covers closing costs- that's it. Done deal. You have thirty-six hours to respond." With that Kagome ended the transmission and boarded the elevator to the second floor.

She walked out of the elevator and greeted the second floor receptionist. Her steam was rolling today. _No one_ screwed with her or her clients; it was an unwritten, universally agreed upon rule. "A rule they should be made into a law." Kagome muttered to herself as she swung into her corner office.

"What are you muttering about now, Kagome?" A sly voice came from behind her.

Without blinking or even looking at the voice's owner she replied, "Considering petitioning the legislature of Florida. Why are you staring at my chest?"

"Kagome, I'm ashamed that you automatically assume I'm staring at your chest- you aren't even looking at me, how would you know?"

Kagome sighed. "Bankotsu, every time I wear a low cut blouse you stare at my chest." She gave him a wry smile and crossed to her phone as it began to chime. She popped it to her ear. "Kagome speaking."

She listened tentatively to her frantic client and nodded at Ban as he slipped in beside her. His hip purchased the edge of her desk while she paced around her office. Ban watched her with amusement dancing in his eyes.

She fisted her hand in her bangs. "Okay, okay, Sherry calm down. I'll take care of it. Yes-yes, I know you want the house. I'll call you back in an hour with information." Ending the transmission she looked at Ban and exhaled. "This business can get seriously dirty."

Ban smirked. "Really now?"

She gave him a glare in return and quickly opened her notebook computer with a deft flick of her wrist. Her fingers struck the keys furiously and the clicking mouse could be heard revered through the halls. Kagome Higurashi was on a mission.

"I mean, it doesn't have to be dirty," Bankotsu started seriously. "it would be help if you weren't so brash and rude to everyone. You get more honey with sugar than you do vinegar!" He smiled at his wisdom.

When he didn't get a response, Bankotsu blinked. "Kagome… what're you doing…"

"Nothing." She murmured innocently back as she continued furiously at her computer.

Bankotsu nodded, none too convinced. "Right, well you sound like you're at war with your keyboard."

"Maybe I am." Kagome murmured again absent-mindedly.

Bankotsu looked at her as his mouth dropped. "You are not doing what I think you're doing."

"I can't read your thoughts, Ban, that's one gift that wasn't bestowed upon me." She smirked.

"You-you're getting ready to seriously fuck with another realtor, aren't you?"

Kagome shrugged and smiled in triumph. "There you are, Trudy Stuart. Well, isn't that such an all American name? I wonder if she bakes pies."

"She might." He hedged.

"I think I should call and ask." Kagome offered innocently. She snatched her cell phone before Ban could and quickly punched in the numbers. She held it to her ear and shot Bankotsu a knee watering smile.

Bankotsu snatched a pink post-it note and scribbled something on it. He then waved it infront of Kagome's face. 'SUGAR = HONEY' glared at her from the post it not. Kagome only nodded in response.

Bankotsu merely watched her work. His eyes watching her pace back and forth, back and forth. His mouth dropped at her threats, closed at her concessions, nodded when he agreed and dropped again the next time she said "fuck".

"Alright, Trudy, thank you for your cooperation. Uh-huh. Okay. Thanks. Goodbye." Kagome ended the call with a satisfied smile and plopped on to her chair.

"You _appreciate _her cooperation?" Ban asked dryly.

"What? I do." She replied before taking a swig of her water bottle. "It just sucks I had to brow beat for it. So unfortunate. Thus is the life of dealing with newbies."

"You called her lake a pond?!" Ban cried.

"Man, that lake _is_ a fucking pond!" Kagome defended as she stood and begun to re-arrange the papers on her desk.

"You called her realtor a 'tight assed prick'!"

"Yes well, he is!" She said indignantly.

"You called her appraisal bullshit!"

"And evidently, it was!"

"You… you didn't know for a fact that it was?!" Ban's eyes had grown two fold in size and his mouth looked like it had permanent slack jaw.

Kagome took a long pull from her water bottle. "It was a good guess."

"Oh my God!" Ban said exasperatedly.

_Later that day…_

Kagome was in the best spirits she had been in for ages. A smile played across her lips as she bobbed her head to the radio. It had been so long since she had just listened to music and let it take over her body. She rode with her windows down and her hair flying wildly in the winds that whipped in and out of her Audi. As she thought of music and dancing an idea started to grow.

The idea became the reason behind her wicked grin and a new plan for tonight. She grabbed her Black Berry and punched a number on the speed dial while placing it to her ear. She weaved around another Audi and an Acura before he picked up. She knew she wasn't the only one who needed a good time.

"Sessho." Excitement laced her voice as she drawled out his name.

"Yes, Kagome?" She could almost hear his arched brow.

"Let's go out tonight." Kagome chirped.

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

"Let's go out! Let's go dancing!" Kagome laughed and avoided singing her rendition of 'Let's Go Out Tonight' from RENT.

"Kagome, I haven't done that since…"

"Grad school." Kagome finished. "Fuck it, I know. Let's go! We haven't danced in ages! Come on, come on!" She heard the sigh and wiggled in victory.

"Alright, at what time should I pick you up?"

"Well I've got to get showered and get my Hot Girl Disguise on. So, say…" She glanced at her dashboard. "9 o' clock?"

"Sounds good."

_9:45 PM…._

"Kagome," Sesshomaru groaned. "Come on! You begged me to do this tonight, let's go!"

"You can't rush perfection!" Kagome huffed from her bedroom. "You knew I wouldn't be ready by nine! Why do you always have to come on time?"

"A fleeting hope of punctuality from my best friend." Sesshomaru called back. He was met with silence. "What? No witty remark?"

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Fuck you." Kagome said it as if she enjoyed every syllable and laughed when he cringed.

"I hate it when you talk so vulgarly."

She shrugged and she sauntered out of her room. "Mama tried, what can I say?" she twirled in front of him. "How do I look?"

Sesshomaru gave her a slow once over. She wore a smooth, elegantly sexy, red cocktail dress. It was made for their favorite type of dancing- tango. She had donned black strappy heels that she would inevitably regret and he knew it. He also knew he was going to be conned into rubbing sore feet. Her hair was pulled back into an up do, but not too fancy. Strands of hair framed and whispered around her face. Her makeup was natural and minimal. He allowed a small smile. "You look beautiful Kagome."

She grinned at him; the smile of his best friend that he had missed for months now. "Thank you Sessho! Now let's go Mr. Punctual!"

His smile turned into a smirk. "Okay, Mrs. Late for Everything. What club are we attending tonight?"

"In my own defense, I'm not late for business affairs." She ignored the look Sesshomaru gave her and hummed in thought as she flitted ahead of him. "Let's head down to City Walk and try out the new Tango club!"

"Oh dear," Sesshomaru sighed. "Dancing and alcohol. You're going to need a caregiver in the morning."

Kagome made a face. "I will most certainly not!"

Sesshomaru gave an obliging nod. "Of course not."

They made small talk as they made their way to the club. Kagome was excited and full of life- never once letting anyone forget it. She loved the change she felt in tonight. She felt more like herself. She needed this.

Weaving through pedestrian traffic, ignoring cat calls and completely unsubtle oogling stars they finally arrived at the club.

When they hit the dance floor it was at first a little clumsy. Kagome laughed as she stepped on Sesshomaru's toe and he moved too fast. Sesshomaru couldn't help but be humored either. "Sesshomaru!" she called over the music. "It's been too long!"

He nodded in agreement. "We used to be good at this sort of thing, what happened?"

Kagome laughed. "You got old!"

He arched a brow. "Me? My darling, you developed two left feet."

She gawked at him. "I have not!"

Sesshomaru winced deliberately. "Yes you have, my toes will protest the same in the morning."

The song changed and with it they changed their dance. This song was a slower tempo and soon they were dancing as if it were choreographed. He let her spin a minimal distance away from him and she twirled her hips, making her dress dance with her. She sent him a look over her shoulder and he pulled her back to him. They danced cheek to cheek and never once looked at each other's feet again.

People began to stare as their dancing became more and more noticeable. There were murmurs amongst the crowd that went completely unnoticed by the best friends on the dance floor. They moved like liquid together. Their legs tangled with each other but never tripped and never over stepped on one another. Their hips moved as one.

Hours passed and neither were the wiser. Drinks were had, laughter filled their conversations and they never stayed off the dance floor for too long. Their friendship had been re-born from it's ashes.

At the end of a song Kagome looked at Sesshomaru with puppy eyes. "Sessho…" she whined. "My feet."

Sesshomaru looked at her and shook his head. "Shall we go?" He received a pitiful nod and offered her his arm. She linked her arm in his and together they took their leave from the club and Citywalk.

Upon reaching the parking garage Kagome promptly slipped her heels off and continued to walk barefooted. She saw Sesshomaru make a face but he said nothing. She grinned to herself.

"Aw man!" Kagome pouted. "I wanted a margarita."

"Dear Kami, Kagome. You have three vodka crans!" Sesshomaru exclaimed. When he earned a look he sighed. "Well then, I'll make you a margarita when we return to your home."

Kagome nodded. "That'll work. You were always a fantastic bartender."

He made a face. "I try not to remember that I fed your horrible habits."

Kagome smiled in returned. "Yeah, yeah."

I hope ya'll are enjoying it thus far. Read & Review, please & thank you! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Summer's Kiss  
Granite

Chapter 4

They settled with wine instead of margaritas, but only because of the lack of tequila. Kagome was settled into one corner of her couch while Sesshomaru was in the adjacent corner. He slowly worked his knuckles into the arch of her feet while they laughed about memories.

"Do you remember the first time we spoke?" Sesshomaru said; his voice was filled with humor.

Kagome let out a belting laugh. "Yes! I sat down right in front of you and informed you that we would be friends." She laughed once more.

Sesshomaru nodded and sipped wine. "Yes, that was highly irritating I'll have you know." He chuckled. "This little 6th grader sat down at my lunch table telling me that she would be friends with me- a 12th grader. The gull."

Kagome winked. "It worked. You stayed and you're still here for some odd reason."

Sesshomaru slid his eyes toward her. "I've yet to come to a conclusion as to why." They joined each other in a laugh.

Kagome sighed. "I need more wine." She moved to get up but the swift sweep of his thumb against his instep made her docile. "Or, I need more of that."

"I'll get your wine, Kagome." Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Nope, nope, I'm good with this. It's almost as good as wine." Kagome grinned when she heard him chuckle again. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the tension melting from her feet.

"Kagome, you must lay off the heels." Sesshomaru warned.

Kagome made a non-committal sound in the back of her throat. "Whys that?" She said lazily.

"You're killing your feet." He informed her.

"Oh okay." Kagome replied peacefully and heard the liquid grape liquor splashing into her glass. Her eyebrows quirked as the stemless wineglass found its way into her hand. "Are you trying to get me toasted, Sesshomaru?"

"No," she could hear his smirk. "If I wanted to do that I would go out and buy Tequila." He enjoyed her laugh at his semi serious joke. "I'm trying to get you to relax, Kagome. You've been too wound up for too long."

She stretched like a content cat while she sipped wine. "You're doing a good job."

"Good thing." Sesshomaru murmured. He looked up when he heard her giggle. "Surely you aren't drunk yet, Kagome?"

She grinned widely. "Maybe? Just a little?" She peeked at him while he continued to work. Sesshomaru's tie and crisp white shirt hung loosely and un-tucked. His hair had been freed of its confines and she was once again reminded of his wild, artist side. She sobered up a tad. "Do you still do art work, Sessho?"

"No." He went back to massaging her feet, not making eye contact with her again. "No, I do not."

Her mouth was agape. "Are you fucking serious?!" she winced. "Sorry, didn't mean it that time."

He waved it off. "I just… don't."

A flint was struck inside of her. She couldn't put her finger on it but something had definitely been set off inside her. She pulled her feet away from him and he looked at her inquisitively. "Sessho… you can't call me your best friend and push me away at the same time. It doesn't work."

"You did it." His comeback was quick and he didn't realize what he had said before it was too late. It was like he had struck her across the face. "Kagome."

"No. You're right, I did." Kagome pushed herself up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

He winced as he heard pots and pans clanging around and a few colorful slews of sayings. He sighed and flowed suit. "Kagome, don't be angry with me."

"I'm not."

"Don't lie to me." He said sternly.

She whirled on him. "Okay, I am."

"Kagome, I didn't mean that in a hurtful way."

"I know that." Kagome said it with a bite. "The fact that it hurt and that you were right pisses me off."

"Kagome, I think we've both forgiven each other for the lapses of friendship- are you crying?"

"No." Kagome sniffed.

Sesshomaru sighed and reached for her. She turned into him on her own as he wrapped his arms around her. Her shoulders shook lightly as tears streamed down her cheeks and small sobs shook her.

"Surely the toughest realtor in the state of Florida isn't breaking down in front of me right now." He murmured in her hair, hoping for a laugh. She didn't laugh, just continued to silently cry. "Kagome, why are you crying?"

"It hurts." She whimpered and followed him when he took her hand to lead her to her bedroom.

He sat on the edge of the bed while she slumbered. His brows knit in frustration. He wanted to kill Inuyasha for what he had done to Kagome. This urgent need to protect Kagome always confused him. She wasn't his to protect, so he didn't understand this unnatural need to defend her.

With this on his mind he took his leave from her town home and found the city to return to his own home; all the while hoping some sort of logical conclusion would occur to him.

_A month later…_

Kagome awoke to the sun filtering in through the shades of her bedroom and blinked in confusion. Sitting up slowly she tussled her hair and looked around her room. Everything seemed so foreign. She rolled the sheets back and slid off her bed. The carpet beneath her feet felt foreign as well; even though she knew she'd felt the same carpet for the past few years. She padded through her entire townhouse and felt like a stranger in her own home.

She looked at photographs on her walls, random trinkets from travels abroad and her once beloved imported furniture. Nothing could connect her to this place she once called home. And when she landed in front of her work calendar, she stared at it as if it were a fungus on her wall; she knew something had to change.

_Two days later…_

She heard the wail of tires skidding into her driveway and the slamming of doors. Hushed voices followed- no doubt trying to devise a strategy to talk "sanity" in to her.

There was knocking. A lot of knocking. _Incessant_knocking. Didn't they realize she'd made up her mind? That there was nothing to be done? Soon they'd leave and she would be alone to finish planning her vacation.

Suddenly, there was a turning of the deadbolt and opening of her front her door. Footsteps filled the hallway along with her friends calling her name. She had forgotten about giving Sango a spare key. _All be damned._

"Kagome?" Sango's voiced called to her. "Kagome… are you okay?" The dark haired woman asked upon finding Kagome in her pajamas, seated upon her couch.

Kagome looked up from her computer screen. "Yes, I'm fine. Booking my trip to Europe. What's up?"

"What's up?" Sesshomaru echoed. "Seriously? You quit your job-"

"_Fucking_Ban-"

"And we arrive to your home to see a For Sale sign outside. It seems you have more answers to offer, friend." Sesshomaru finished, mildly annoyed that she interrupted.

He expected the worst upon entering her home. He was beyond baffled when she seemed just fine. A little scattered, a bit unkempt herself but her apartment was clean and she wasn't sobbing with mounds of tissues and candy bar wrappers strewn about. Sesshomaru wasn't quite sure whether to be thankful or more concerned.

They waited on baited breath.

And it would seem Kagome would keep them waiting. She clicked away on her laptop computer while her friends stared at her. It was then that Miroku decided to speak.

"Kagome," he tried soothingly "why don't you try and explain what's going on to us?"

"I need a change." She mumbled.

Sesshomaru felt his temper start to burn. "Change? You need change? Then go buy a bloody new wardrobe." When everyone in the room just stared at him with a bland expression he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Isn't that what females do, anyhow?"

Sango did her best to keep her expression neutral. She approached Kagome slowly and took the seat next to her. "Kagome… sweets, don't you want to talk about some of the decisions you're making right now?"

For quite a many seconds Kagome didn't look at her. But when she finally turned to her best friend she had tears in her eyes. "I just need a change."

Sesshomaru and Miroku exchanged glances. It would seem the men had a silent, but heated debate. _You stay, Nooo YOU stay, uh uh man you!_And so on and so forth. Both of the men begun to shift uncomfortably. Sango took note of this and while she wrapped her arms around Kagome she motioned for them to both leave.

It would be a long day of soul searching and decision making. She knew it was a long time coming and she was still surprised her best friend lasted this long.

Thank you to all who have stayed by this fanfic! It's been a road, lemme tell ya. Writers are known for our insecurities. But! I am trying to get back into the swing of things. Eight years, three aliases and I'm still a chicken shit. Ah well. Thanks for dealing with my chicken shit!


End file.
